Nontraditional
by oh HALE no
Summary: Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett are on a pre-bachelor party. Rosalie and Esme are at a car show in Seattle. Alice has locked herself in the closet determined to choose Bella's dress once and for all. Bella's having second thoughts and Jasper can relate? R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight-saga and Alice owns Jasper... lucky b (:_

"JASPER!" Alice squealed and pulled away from me.

Third time's a charm and I had been sending waves of lust her way for the past hour. Last time I focused, Bella was oblivious downstairs, so there was no need to worry about her, but it's been like this for weeks; Alice was concentrating mostly on Bella. The wedding to be exact…

Quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Her stress was overwhelming and yet the sheer passion radiating from her when I was dragged shopping with her and Bella last night. Edward's hunting trip turned into an exclusive Emmett-Edward-Carlisle bachelor party. Because of Rosalie's obsession of cars and her disinterest in the wedding, Esme and Rose went off to some car show in Seattle.

Here I was, left with Alice to hold up dresses to the light, reach higher shelves, or go off with the two to feel Bella's desperate impatience. Boy, had I been there.

"Alice, come on… You've been at it all day," I sighed and sat down on the armchair right across the doorway of our walk-in closet that was stocked with different dressed that she had already bought for what-if's.

"Let me concentrate, Jazz, and I promise I'll stop. Go down and make sure Bella's okay. I haven't spoken to her in two hours. Make sure she's okay," Alice said turning around and pulling me off the armchair.

"But, Alice—" I began, but she was way ahead of me and before I could say another word, she shut and locked the door on me. Like that would keep me out, but her attempt was adorable.

"Jazz, I mean it," she growled from behind the door. I sighed and went down the hall toward Carlisle's study. He had given all of us permission to take a book, a novel, anything whenever we wished and I had been taking advantage of this offer lately, working on my third novel in the past week.

And then I felt it. Depression, uncertainty, waves and waves of emotions that were anything but excited... It couldn't be Alice, her excitement was still pouring out of that closet. So I went down the hall, silently descending the stairs and finding Bella on the windowsill watching the violent rain colliding with the windowpane.

I could feel recollection, blame, self-hatred, the strongest feelings I had gotten from Bella since she had first stumbled into our family's—well…

Bella's mind was under lock-down for Edward and although it was easy to manipulate her emotions, deciphering them was a whole other story.

Her eyes shot over to my gaze as I sat beside her on the windowsill. She then sighed and I felt a rush of relief. "I thought you were Alice," she explained with a small smile.

I nodded slightly and looked toward the stairwell. "I doubt she'll be down anytime soon… you're free for another hour I think…"

She smiled and then her gaze went back to the window. What was I supposed to ask; are you okay? Of course she wasn't and I knew that… I knew what she was upset over as well. So should I talk to her?

"I know exactly how you feel," I began and she looked toward me amused. "Not like that, I mean I've been in your position before," I amended, amused by my own poor choice of words.

"It's not that I don't love him… I do, it's hard," Bella answered quickly.

She began to explain herself further, but I spoke up. "I didn't propose to Alice…" Here we go…

**CLIFFHANGER! I need at least three reviews to post the real story behind Alice and Jasper's wedding fiasco. Bella and Jasper have something in common? OHMIGOD. The cliffhanger was on purpose. I want reviews. So yeah, REVIEW, don't JUST story alert. This isn't gonna be a Jasper/Bella slash.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper, Bella, Alice, or any of the Cullen family. Stephenie Meyer owns my life, soul, and obsession... yeah, that about covers it._

"You didn't… what?" she was shocked, naturally, by my sudden spoken relating tale, but I ignored her curiosity and continued.

"Alice proposed to me… I guess it was better that way… She would've seen it coming and the whole traditional shock of it all would've been completely ruined," I added with a small smirk, feeling Alice's curiosity of my voice reach the brink and she was now eavesdropping, or eaves-seeing, I suppose.

Bella shared a glance toward the stairwell and I smiled. "She always had an infatuation with weddings…

"Fashion, clothing, shoes, dresses, menswear, suits, ties, even broaches and jewelry; they all fell under Alice's obsession list. She recently owned her own jewelry shop, if by recently you would consider three decades ago.

"I remember the exact day we found the Cullen's. We had been searching for… weeks maybe more than three months and every vision came too fragmented or too late. On the other hand, the timing was perfect. They had just moved again after Emmett encountered another situation where he gave into temptation."

I heard her gulp, but her sheer unafraid atmosphere was truly astonishing. Here I was, telling her about my embarrassing lack of male-tradition when I nearly killed her on her birthday a year ago. I could truly relate to Edward's astonishment. How could she be so unafraid in a house full of vampires? Had the lack of coffins make her more at ease?

"Rosalie and Alice clicked immediately. Rosalie, at one point, had a bigger closet than Alice could ever dream of. We were in… Maine, I believe. We had trekked all the way from Vegas before we finally caught them in Maine…

"Throughout our time together beforehand, Alice had seen Rosalie and Emmett's third or fourth wedding and Carlisle and Esme happy as can be and Edward being the best man in all weddings combined. She was infatuated by the idea.

"Naturally, I thought it was uncommon. Vampires getting married? Eternal was eternal and love lasted for more than a marriage certificate could withstand the years of wear and tear and with out constant moving and name-changes…

"It was ridiculous, but she was purely obsessed with the idea. Hints would be made constantly like you've seen on television. Bridal magazines floated their way from Rosalie and Emmett's room into our own. I was swarmed."

I stopped and felt a rush of uncertainty and hesitation as Alice descended the stairwell. "Shopping again, my dear?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Three different dresses… I swear it's the one. I've narrowed stuff down… I'll be back in ten minutes, just leave my absence out of Edward's worries," she added with a smile and sent a teasing wave of emotion that I couldn't decipher right away; desire.

She was out the door and the Porsche's engine roared in the garage before speeding off down the winding road.

Still, Bella's emotion remained unwavering. I was astounded by her at-ease position, crossing her legs and looking at me intently. Luckily the scent just brought a numbing dryness to my throat, nothing that brought venom to the brink of temptation.

"You were saying?" she questioned with a smile. She was relaxed and now I knew why. We had something in common. Finally someone who was in my family who wasn't exactly thrilled with the wedding for the one-hundred-ten year old vampire and ordinary girl who wished to be immortal.

I smiled and paused. "What was I saying?" I questioned.

"Eternity is eternity, pledging your love for eternity requires no marriage certificate and…" she trailed off.

"The proposal? Alright, well… it's kind of embarrassing on my end, but I'm sure you can… somehow relate." Her eyes were curious; the atmosphere surrounding us was thick with intrigue.

* * *

**I've been so pleased with the reviews. This is a filler, but I'm posting two more short chapters of Jasper's recollection. Keep reviewing with criticism or anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own... I RENT. -Guess what musical... durrr._

_I was… bored that day. Completely, utterly, absurdly bored. I wanted to cliff dive, to bungee jump, to do something other than feel the annoyance of Rosalie's depressed palpable atmosphere. Emmett went out hunting with Edward after Rosalie and his three-month honeymoon… for… the… third. Time. Yeah. _

_The lust pouring out of the closed door was unbearable and as I lay reading another novel I had been working on, I stumbled upon a new sensation; excitement. My eyes peered over the rim of my book and Alice was standing on the bed above me grinning like a Cheshire Cat. _

"_Can I help you?" I questioned with a smile. We were never the couple to go at it all the time. We never showed lust in public. We had sex once and that was enough. Hard to believe, but true. When she wanted to express her love, all I did was feel her emotions envelop me into an enticing ambiance. I, in turn, sent her waves of passion that I had never felt for anyone before._

_She held up keys and grinned and I rolled my eyes. "So that's what's so exciting? New vehicle…"_

"_Hot rod," she corrected, sitting right on my waist with either side of my hips held close by her legs. _

"_How much?"_

"_Aw, Jazz…"_

"_How much?" I asked again._

"_Only… half of what we earned at that casino in Atlantic City."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Come on, I needed a car and you know that you're—unhappy…" she pouted._

"_Alice, I'm just…" I paused not knowing what to say. In all actuality, I was furious, but her sheer disappointment was unbearable and that pout. Ugh, she had me there. I sent a rush of happiness back down her petite frame._

"_Continue," I amended and she grinned, my action taking effect immediately. I sighed and sat back into the bed more, closing the book and leaving it on our nightstand._

"_So I was thinking, since Edward and Emmett are coming home tonight and you've been tortured with Rosalie's—lack of…"_

_I cut her off. "Cut to the chase," I added hastily._

"_We could go out… Midnight picnic? Swim?" she questioned with a grin. Midnight picnic… her pathetic inside joke with Emmett. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _

"_Okay."_

"_Really?"_

"_Why do you sound so shocked? 'No, Alice, we're not going anywhere' is not in my vernacular," I said with a sigh. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against mine. "Why do I think tonight is about more than just a hunt and swim?" I asked with a smile, closing my eyes and feeling her passion rolling off in waves. It was unbearable._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a smirk. "Emmett's dragging Edward back to the house in… three… two…"_

"_EMMETT!" Rosalie's squeal was heard from four rooms away and she was already outside. Even for a vampire it was fast._

"_Gotcha," I whispered and she got off of me, darting downstairs. I guessed I was to follow her. When I ended up finding her in the garage she stood in front of her new obsession and grinned. Edward was coming through the garage, shaking the rain off his umbrella. Our house being closer to human eyes, he needed to at least pretend to care about the rain._

_Alice and Edward shared a glance and Edward's lips turned into a sly grin. I looked over toward him and silently questioned their exchange, but then Edward was to the door. "Have fun tonight," he added before leaving and soon enough his new composition flooded the open hallways of the home._

"_Ready?" Alice asked with a grin. _

**The next chapter is incredibly tiny but I thought the end of this chapter was good rather than... I dunno, I'm weird at splitting stuff up. I've written the entire story. Keep reviewing and I'll post more fragments of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I REEEEEENNNTTT!_

_I burst out laughing when the cover was taken off the car. It was a Dukes of Hazard kind of car, minus the Confederate flag, though I would've laughed HARDER if she had added that. _

"_HEYYY! NO LAUGHING!" she squealed and pushed me playfully. "Come on it's so cool! At least for cars nowadays," she said with a sigh. That's right, her visions would change to car designers ever now and then and new upcoming ideas. Anything fast. Anything furious. No pun intended._

"_Get in the car, Jazz," she growled when I continued laughing. _

"_No, it's fine, perfect, really." I was anything, but convincing. _

_I hopped into the passenger seat and she took off immediately, obviously boasting. Honestly, I had a disinterest in cars, vehicles. NASCAR would soon be my least favorite "sport" that Emmett and Rosalie watched religiously. _

_She continued rambling on about something of engine and speed and new invention ideas to be introduced and blah blah. All I could focus on was that same look that Edward gave Alice before ascending to his music room. _

CRASH. I looked over to hear Alice rush in with puffs of white fabric peeking out from under plastic coating. "I'm fine!" she answered my unspoken question and I turned, grinned and rolled my eyes.

"You—"

"Positive!" she called from up the stairs before the door slammed upstairs and in a moment she was at my side, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I promise after this wedding I'll be—"

"Onto my wardrobe again? Yeah, yeah, I know," I said with a smile. She shared a longing gaze at me and the glanced toward Bella who was blushing and looking out the window.

"I'll be back down in a bit!" Alice called from the top of the stairs.

"So… she proposed that night?"

"Nope… It took three or four times… Edward kind of ruined it, or… all of them."

* * *

**TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT. The 110 year old Virgin ruins Alice's plan cause he's a virgin... and he can... REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. Thanks, SMEYER. -gangsta fo lyfee-_

"Edward ruined it all?" Bella asked with a laugh.

I laughed as well. "Cut the guy some slack, he had to ruin it the first time and—the second—and the third." I sighed and thought about it for a minute. "It wasn't so much his fault as it was mine and Emmett's and… Alice's, too…

"So… where was I?"

"_So we drove until the sunset and we were safe on leaving the car and I believe the first time she tried to propose was at the beach. Just as twilight hit we had been talking, her mostly about the car and how nice it was to be out with me again._

_It was a nice change. You have to picture this; imagine marrying your best friend, your rock, your frame, and then not speaking to her or spending time with her for a month because things came up, projects pulled you farther and farther apart… kind of like now…_"

"I'm sorry," Bella broke me out of my recollecting trance.

"I beg your pardon?"

"'Kind of like now,' you said… It's because of the wedding, right? I tried to get her to stop and take a breath, but—"

I cut her off with a smile. "Bella, it's not your fault. That's the whole point of this. It's Alice's desire to be a wedding planner that got her into this. I've tried to get her out of it too and have succeeded a few times, but if I keep controlling her emotions, where's the reality? I'm making my wife some crazy robot and although that's every male's dream, I like someone with passion."

Bella smiled weakly and looked down embarrassed. "So the beach?"

"The beach…"

"_It was stupid, really and I'm shocked she isn't banging my head into the wall for saying this, but it truly was. She was looking for a fantasy proposal and I think she was still waiting for me to steal the ring out of her back pocket and propose to her instead. The whole getting down on one knee scenario that makes every romance movie sappy and unrealistic._

_She was nervous and I could feel that much and as clueless as I was, I knew SOMETHING was up. I even asked her once or twice… okay, maybe three or four times and then she got annoyed with me."_

_"So the car…" For the tenth time she had mentioned the car and now I felt like she was building up to dumping me for the car. Yes, as crazy as it sounds, I thought she was going to leave me for a Dukes of Hazard car because there was nothing else on her mind._

_"The car…" I was defeated, what else could I say? She took away every other option because I couldn't ask her about her emotions without her telling me to stop worrying, but now she was worrying. I sent a few waves of certainty her way, but she threw me a glare or two… or four._

_"So, Jazz?" FINALLY, we're getting somewhere._

_"Hmm?" I sat down on the sand and we both just looked at the sun creeping out from the horizon. Flickers of light hit my arm sending sparkles bouncing straight back toward it's source._

_She leaned against me and practically hung on my arm, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. I tucked a strand of her then long hair behind her ear._

_"What, love?" I questioned and she took in a deep breath, her uncertain atmosphere was replaced with certainty and confidence. I was in relief._

_"You know I love you?" I didn't even have to answer. "And that we will spend eternity and longer together, right?" She paused and the atmosphere floated away replace by… nothing…_

_"Are you sure you're…" But this time, I stopped myself. Not because she made a face. In fact, her face was expressionless. I grabbed her arm and she snapped out of her trance. "Another vision?"_

_"It's Emmett…" Immediately we knew we had to bolt to the car and the age of no cell phones meant there was no immediate communication._

"And you could guess why we needed to get to Emmett as soon as possible…"

I could feel Bella's uncertainty and I smirked. I was about to continue when the door slammed open, causing Bella to jump and me to stand. Whether or not I accepted Bella's presence, for right now, it was my duty to watch and protect her… Although when Edward came in growling, I sat back down.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he snarled.

"Right… here?" I asked, confused. Bella hadn't done anything, but listen to me… unless Edward found this story offensive? But then he'd be angry with me, right?

"NO, ALICE." Ohhh…. OH!

"What'd she—" I could only sit back and watch Edward bolt up the stairs, hear Alice go off on a rampage about how lingerie was appropriate even if Edward could give into temptation…

I looked toward Bella who had nerves pouring off of her. "Alice just bought some items that Edward thought were beyond pensive. He came to thank her," I said with a smirk.

She swallowed and looked out the window then back toward me. "You can keep going." Hesitant? Followed by certainty. Alright.

_Edward?_

I heard him snarl.

_Don't kill my wife._

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update. Real life hectic. I love this story though. :D R&R and tell yo friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all._

Her fingertips danced with my own. Our fingers laced and re-laced until she was satisfied. We were entangled in each other on the couch. The faux suede was rubbing against my arm as I moved so that I wasn't crushing her.

She looked toward me and tilted her head to the side smiling at the concentration on my face. "What?" she asked with a giggle.

I shook my head at first, continuing my play with her fingers. She continued on her rant over the bet she had with Emmett.

She had a bet with Emmett that she couldn't last more than five days without having another vision. I didn't know what brought this on, but I knew that it was really taking a toll on Alice.

Her discomfort over the past few days were unsettling to me. I would try and calm her down and she sent be a thankful glance or two. If vampires could get headaches, that's what Alice had. I felt guilty and yet annoyed at Emmett for making such a bet. She assured me that by the end of the week, she will win and be fine.

I still thought it was a stupid bet…

Her fingers slid down my cheek and turned my head to meet her gaze. I looked down at her with a conflicting smile. Her expression softened and I kissed her fingertips. "What is it?" she asked with a sigh.

"Nothing." It was far from nothing.

My arm wrapped around her waist and her hand ran down my arm to my wrist. A smile was permanently on her face and she squirmed beneath me. Her hand made half of a heart and my hand made the other.

I felt like a teenage boy falling in love for the first time. I couldn't look away from our fingertips, watching her continue to play with mine. "And I'm sure Edward's in on the bet," she said with a giggle.

"Mhmm," I murmured in response.

She was quiet for a moment and I continued to play with her fingertips. "You're so quiet today," she said in a hushed whisper.

I continued to look down at our fingers and then sighed. There's no use in waiting for her to stop asking. She was bored and as we were curled up on the couch in our bedroom, I knew she'd fish it out of me. "I found something of yours," I began.

She smiled and nodded for me to continue, running her fingers through my hair.

I slid my hand in my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Her face fell. She looked down at the velvet box in my hand and sighed. I looked down at her, watching her face fall into a frown. I couldn't seem to decipher her emotions from my own. "Alice?" I questioned quietly.

"Where'd you find it?" she asked. I shook my head and she looked up at me. "I was planning on…" she began, but I pressed a finger to her lips. She looked up at me in confusion and defeat.

"You were going to propose to me?" I asked with a smirk. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around or were you going to steal my gentleman romance moment from me?" I continued, taking my finger off her lips.

"You were going to propose to me?" she asked back and ran her fingertips down from my hair to my cheek.

"I guess not soon enough," I teased with a smile. Alice traced my lips with her fingertips and her other hand slid down to my hand still holding the case. She snapped it open with one swift moment.

"So do you want to propose or can I?" she asked with a shaking fingertip.

"Mary," she winced and I continued, "Alice Brandon Cullen…" I smirked and she looked up at me with adoring admiration. "I'm sure you know what I'm going to say and it's even cheesier that I'm not down on one knee which you will complain about thirty years from now, but…

"I can't spend another day knowing that you go throughout life without a little memento of mine that labels you as mine. For eternity or not, I'll always be by your side and though I think a marriage certificate does nothing to label our eternity to come," I paused and she mocked surprise as I held open the ring case in her gaze. "Will you marry me?" I finished.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," she paused between each name and met my gaze. She sent that same love and adoration coursing through me and I smiled in response. We were lost in each other's gazes and then she spoke. "You should've got down on your knee."

"…Wow," Bella's voice cracked as she sat back in a dazed look.

I looked at her with a smirk and looked toward the stairs to see Alice peeking her head out, listening in her own daze.

"Way to make my proposal seem like nothing," Edward said from behind Bella. Bella turned around and blushed at her obvious dreamy look and looked away.

"Hey, I didn't get down on one knee!" I said with a grin.

"Neither did he," Bella said with a smirk.

Edward was behind Bella in a second and Bella sheepishly leaned her back into his chest. I looked toward Edward. _Am I done babysitting?_ He cringed and I raised an eyebrow, but was hit with a wave of lust and love coming from upstairs.

"Alice, control your thoughts," Edward argued.

"Sorry," her voice shook with embarrassment.

"Now that Edward's back I got you out of a fashion show. I'll see you late, I'm sure," I said to Bella as I stood up, already at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," Bella said earnestly. I nodded in reply.

I ascended the stairs and grinned. "Alice, dear, you should really learn to control your emotions…"

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for the slow update. This was inspired by _Flightless Bird, American Mouth _by Iron&Wine and the video .com/watch?v=s1T5XgcwPsk :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
